Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for improving a manufacturing process used for assembling industrial automation devices. More specifically, the present disclosure is generally related to improved systems and methods for attaching a semiconductor device to a heat sink during the manufacturing process of an industrial automation device.
Industrial automation systems may employ various types of electronic devices such as an alternating current (AC) drive, a motor, a robot, or the like to perform various industrial processes. Generally, these electronic devices use semiconductor devices to control the power being used by the respective devices. As such, part of the manufacturing process of an industrial automation device includes coupling a semiconductor device to a heat sink, such that the semiconductor device can operate without overheating. It is generally desirable for the semiconductor device to be coupled to the heat sink with a particular force to provide stable coupling and to facilitate efficient heat transfer between the semiconductor device and the heat sink. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for manufacturing these electronic devices and providing couplings between the respective devices and heat sinks are desirable.